Our Final Adventure
by KaitlynRae99
Summary: BOOK 2 OF THE JUST KING "You would have known what it was, even without me there. You can survive without me." "I don't want to." Kahlan, Edmund, and Lucy go back to Narnia and are forced to face and overcome their fears.
1. The Painting

" **LUCY, WHERE'S EDMUND**?"I asked Lucy but she shrugged her shoulders and realisation fell on Lucy's face.

We walked into the building where men enlisted to be soldiers. I saw Edmund standing in front of the soldier who decides whether the person is allowed to be a soldier or not. "Edmund!"Lucy shouted at her brother. He turned around to face us "You're supposed to be helping us with the groceries."

The men behind Edmund started laughing and rubbed Edmund's head. "Better luck next time, squirt."

Edmund walked over to us and together we all walked outside to our bike. "Squirt? He barely had two years on me. I'm a king. I've fought wars and I've leaded armies," I sighed at Edmund's comment.

"Not in this world." Lucy said and she had a point.

Transferring from royalty to normal is very hard. "Yeah. Instead I'm stuck here, doing battles with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserve a name," Edmund said in an annoyed tone.

Lucy suddenly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?"Edmund asked her with one eyebrow raised.

Lucy broke out of her trance and answered Edmund. "Nothing. Come on then," Lucy grabbed the bike and started walking away.

I looked at where Lucy was looking to see a couple flirting with each other. Edmund looked behind him confused and I grabbed his hand, pulling him along. We arrived at the Scrubbs' home. "We're home! Hello?"I shouted through the house but no one answered me but I knew Mr Scrubb and Eustace were home.

"Hello Uncle Harold. I tried finding some carrots but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup? Aunt Alberta on her way home," Mr Scrubb didn't reply to Lucy. "Uncle Harold?!"

I took off my coat and hanged it off my arm. Edmund poked his tongue at Mr Scrubb. "Father! Edmund making faces at you." A loud, annoying voice shouted.

Eustace spat something at Edmund. "Why you little..." Edmund was interrupted by Eustace crying to his father "Father, he's going to hit me!"

Eustace cowered against the stairs. "Edmund! Kahlan! Look!" Edmund stopped and we both turn towards Lucy.

In her hand was a letter that she held up so both Edmund and I could see. "It's from Susan."

Now we were sitting on Lucy's bed in mine and Lucy's room and Lucy read the letter out loud, "I do wish you were here with us, it's been such an adventure but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see Father, he works so very hard. I've been invited to the British Council Tea Party by a Navy Officer who happens to be very handsome." Edmund got off the bed and looked at the painting. "I think he fancies me. It seems the Germans have made the crossing difficult right now. Times are hard, mother and Kahlan's father hopes you all won't mind another few months in Cambridge," Lucy stopped read the letter.

"Another few months?!" Lucy repeated in alarm to us.

"How will we survive?" I asked sighing and wrapped my arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"You're lucky. At least you two have each other; I'm stuck with mullet mouth!" I rested my head on Edmund's shoulder.

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones," Lucy stood up, "Off on adventures." She stood in front of the mirror.

Lately, Lucy has been obsessed on how she looks and she compares herself to Susan. She just needs to see how beautiful she is and stop comparing herself to Susan. Edmund laid down on the bed and pulled me down with him. "Yeah, they're the eldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much," I sighed at what Edmund said and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?"Edmund ignored Lucy's question and stood up, pulling me up as well.

"Kahlan, Lucy have you seen this ship before?" I looked at the painting closely.

"Yes, its very Narnian looking isn't it?" Lucy said while walked over to the painting.

"Yeah, just another reminder, we're here and not there," Edmund replied.

I looked at Edmund and saw the sadness on his face. Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his chest. "There once were three orphans who wasted they're time, believing in Narnian nursery rhymes." We turned around to see Eustace entering the room.

"Please let me hit him."Edmund said while walking toward Eustace but I grabbed Edmund's arm to stop him.

"No," Lucy and I said in unison. "Don't you ever knock?" I glared at Eustace who looked taken back that I spoke to him.

When we arrived in Cambridge, with Eustace bullying me, I became quite and didn't say more than a few words a day. "It's my house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests," Eustace walked into the room as the rest of us turned back to the painting.

"What's so fascinating about that picture anyways? It's hideous," I rolled my eyes at Eustace's comment.

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," Edmund snapped at him.

"Edmund, it looks like the water is actually moving."I said softly.

Edmund looked down at me and smiled. "What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels and fairytales of yours," Eustace's annoying, snobbing voice said.

I'm really getting sick and tired of Eustace. "There once was a boy named Eustace, who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund said making me giggle and smiled at him.

"People who read fairytales are always the sorts who become a hideous burden to people like me," Eustace's annoying rang through the room. We looked at Eustace, "Who read books with real information."

Edmund started to walk over to Eustace "A hideous burden," Edmund snapped at him.

Eustace immediately jumped off the bed, "I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here!" Eustace made a break for the door but Edmund closed it.

"I have a right mind to tell your father that it was you who has stolen Aunt Alberta's sweets!"Edmund said to Eustace.

Water started pouring out of the painting. I ignored the argument between Edmund and Eustace and focused on the painting which was now spraying water at us. Eustace started yelling for his mother then he grabbed the painting off the wall causing more water to pour out. We tried to stop Eustace from going any further. Eustace dropped the painting and now the whole room was filling up with water. We all fell into the water and tried to swim. We started swimming up to the surface. Lucy and I both broke to the surface gasping for air. "Edmund!"I shouted.

Edmund came up and swam over to me. "Are you alright?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Never better," Edmund smiled back then a big shadow covered us. I looked up to see the ship from the painting. "Swim. Eustace, swim!" Lucy shouted at Eustace.

Suddenly men from the boat started diving in the water. I was pushed down by the current then suddenly I was pulled back up. "It's alright! I've got you." I turned my head to see Caspian.

"Caspian," I smiled at him and Caspian's face showed shock. "Kahlan!" I turned my head back to the others "Edmund! Lucy! It's Caspian!"


	2. Back In Narnia

**CASPIAN AND I** stood on some board and held onto the ropes. "Hold on," Caspian said as he had his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

We were suddenly pulled up and onto the ship that was full of men. "That was thrilling," I said as a towel was wrapped around me.

Caspian wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "How in the world did you end up here?"Caspian asked me which I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea," I answered him and Caspian smiled kindly at me.

"Caspian!" We turned around to see Edmund and Lucy on board.

Caspian wrapped towels around them too. "Edmund. Lucy." Caspian give the others towels and wrapped his arm around Edmund's shoulders.

"Didn't you call for us?"Lucy said as she was as confused as I was.

"No. Not this time."Caspian said.

Edmund wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well whatever the case, I'm just glad to be here." Just after Edmund finished his sentence, someone started yelling and by someone I mean Eustace. We looked to see Reepicheep on Eustace.

"Got that thing off me!" Eustace threw Reepicheep off him.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy and I beamed happily.

Reepicheep turned to us and bowed "Your majesties." I chuckled at Reepicheep.

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund smiled at Reepicheep.

"The pleasure is all mine sire, but first what to do about this-this-this hysterical interloper?" Eustace pointed at Reepicheep.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace shouted.

I shook my head and sighed. "I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." Reepicheep exclaimed to Eustace.

Still pointing Eustace continued "It talked! Did you see? Did anyone just hear it? It talked!" Eustace shouted in shock.

I rolled my eyes. "He always talks." A sailor said.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Everyone laughed at Caspian's comment.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness. I promise you that I will not say it." Reepicheep said and I grinned at him.

"I don't know what kind of joke this is, but I want to wake up! Right NOW!" Eustace yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reepicheep suggested and Edmund and I looked at Eustace in a hopeful way.

"Kahlan! Edmund!" Lucy said, elbowing Edmund in the arm.

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I." Eustace shouted while marching to the other side of the ship.

"You're on the Dawn Treader," a Minotaur said, stepping forward; "The finest ship in Narnia's Navy." Eustace fainted at the sight of the Minotaur and everyone laughed.

Caspian walked over to the Minotaur. "Was it something I said?"The Minotaur asked in a worry tone.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asked and the Minotaur nodded.

"Your majesty." He answered and turned to Eustace.

"Men!" Caspian said, going up a few steps on the nearby stairs that led up to the back of the ship. "Behold our castaways. Edmund the Just, Kahlan the Truth and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queens of Narnia." Everyone on the ship bowed.

I smiled to them all. When we all had changed into dry clothes, Caspian led us to a room. It was round and right in front of us was a round window. "Aslan." I heard Lucy say.

I turned my heard and saw Lucy looking a gold craving of Aslan. I looked around and noticed something. "Look," I said walking over to the table; "Susan's Bow and Arrows." I smiled.

"Lucy," Caspian said and in his hand was a small box that held Lucy's healing cordial and dagger.

"My healing cordial. And dagger," She said while walking over to Caspian. Lucy reached from the items but stopped. "May I?" She asked Caspian.

"Of course. It's yours," Caspian answered and Lucy grabbed her things.

Caspian grabbed my bow and arrow, sword and two daggers from the cabinet. I smiled and grabbed my weapons from Caspian. I strapped my sword to my waist and my bow and arrows to my back. I placed my daggers in my boots. "Peter's sword," Edmund said suddenly and walked up to Peter's sword.

"Yes," Caspian said while walking over to Edmund. "Looked after as promised," He grabbed the sword and held it out for Edmund. "Here. Hold it if you wish."

Edmund backed up a bit as it was held to him. "No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you."

Caspian gave a grin before turning to another cabinet. "I did save this for you though." He pulled out the flashlight that Edmund had brought with them last time with a smile.

Edmund gave a laugh. "Thanks."

"So," Lucy looked at the King. "What's happened since we left?"

Caspian turned to a table and he grabbed one of his maps and unrolled it before pointing things out.

"Since you left, the Giants of the North surrendered unconditionally…" His finger moved down. "Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert." He looked up. "There is peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund sounded surprised.

"In just three years," Caspian answered the younger boy.

Lucy curled her hair behind her ear. "And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" She asked and I raised eyebrow at her question.

"No. Not one to compare with your sister," Caspian replied.

"So if there are no wars to fight…and no one is in trouble, then why are we here?" Edmund asked Caspian who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian sighed.

"So, where are we sailing to?" I asked Caspian.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle…he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." He turned and they saw the seven drawings of men hanging behind him. "The Seven Lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since."

"So, you think something happened to them?" Edmund asked.

"Well, if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian answered.

"Well, what's East of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked

"Uncharted waters. Some men are too afraid of the Sea Serpents to go out there to find out," I replied with and everyone stared at me in shock.

"What? Before I left last time, I studied up on what I missed," I informed them.

"Sea Serpents?" Edmund asked in disbelief.

"That's what the men believe, anyway." I shrugged.

"Alright Kahlan, enough of those tall tales," Caspian told me before he bit into an apple.

I shook my head as Edmund and Caspian decided to dance with their swords later that afternoon. There was cheering and shouts as I took a seat on the railing with Lucy by my side. My eyes kept up with the motions and then began to cheer as the sword ended up at either throat of the laughing wielders.

"You've grown stronger, my friend." Caspian told Edmund and Edmund beamed.

"All right, back to work!" Drinian, the Captain of the ship, called out and the large group scattered around the ship.

Edmund came over with a glass of water, gulping it down.

"Good work there, Ed." I grinned.

"Thanks." He replied sitting down on Lucy's other side.

Lucy pulled a face. "Edmund…do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world…we'll just…tip off the edge?"

"Don't worry, Lu, we're a long way from there." Edmund told his sister.

As he replied, I turned her head at the sound and saw Eustace hobble out onto the deck.

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the three of you." He said, brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy decided to ask.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution," Eustace said and I rolled my eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at the both that had taken a place beside me before glancing at Edmund.

"As effervescent as ever, I see." Reepicheep commented. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Simply dealing with the shock of things." Eustace glanced away and I held back a snicker at the face Edmund gave him. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund spit back up what he had been drinking.

"I don't think he has a cute anything." Reepicheep announced.

Eustace got mad. "I'll have you all know, as soon as we find civilization…" He began to walk past them, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm contacting the British Council. Have you all arrested for kidnapping."

"Kidnapping, is it? That's funny. I thought we saved your life," Caspian stated as Eustace bumped into him.

"You held me against my will!" The young boy claimed as everyone paused to watch.

"Ha!" Reepicheep let out.

"Did I?" Caspian asked.

"In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like…it's like a zoo down there!" Eustace complained and I reached down to grab my dagger.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked as I stood onto my feet with my dagger in hand.

"He's just warming up." Edmund told him with a frown.

"Land ho!" A man cried from the Crow's Nest and stopped me from attacking Eustace.

Their talking all stopped and I whirled around to glance at what the man was talking about. And there it was. The small little island that I knew was the Lone Islands.


	3. Lone Islands

**EDMUND,TAVROS AND** I joined Caspian and Drinian by the helm once the Dawn Treader had made it to its destination they had spotted not too long ago.

"The Lone Islands," Drinian informed as he looked at the incoming island. "The port of Narrowhaven."

"Strange," Caspian hummed, looking through the spyglass. "Not a Narnian flag in sight."

Caspian handed the spyglass to Edmund who said, "But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's."

I had a bad feeling about this. The fact that it was deserted should have been enough to ward anyone away, but Caspian was the King and it was his duty to see what was wrong.

"Seems suspicious," I pointed out as looked up at the men standing beside me.

"I say we prepare a landing party," Edmund said, looking over at the Captain.

Caspian and Drinian exchanged uneasy glances. "Drinian?" Edmund continued as he noticed the confused looks on the other male's faces.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," Drinian started off, shifting uncomfortably, "but the chain of commands starts with King Caspian on this ship."

Edmund shifted his stare to Caspian and nodded, saying awkwardly, "Right."

I placed a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"We'll use longboats," Caspian informed us before he turned to Drinian and continued. "Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

"Aye," Drinian nodded.

"Tavros," Caspian ordered, looking at the Minotaur before he set off down the stairs to the main deck.

Drinian, Edmund, and I followed Caspian off the helm as Tavros boomed out to the crew, "Man the longboats, furl the sails, and prepare to drop anchor!"

Caspian, the Pevensies, Eustace, a few other crewmembers and I sailed towards Narrowhaven on a few longboats.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead!" Reepicheep said cheerfully as soon as the longboats began to dock at the port.

He jumped off and onto the ground gracefully. Caspian, Edmund, and I climbed out of the boat and one of the crewmember's offered Lucy a hand for help.

"Couldn't this have waited till the morning?" Eustace grumbled.

I still didn't know why he came with us. "There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad," Reepicheep answered.

Eustace scowled as he clambered out of the boat while a few crewmembers began tying the ropes of the ship to the port. "Listen," Lucy said as they walked further down the port.

"Where is everyone?" I inquired curiously, following Caspian up the steps cautiously.

The silence was unsettling and made me shift uncomfortably.

"Come on, jelly legs," I heard Reepicheep say to Eustace who was still struggling to get out of the boat.

He offered the young boy his paw. "I'm capable of doing it myself!" Eustace argued coldly as he managed to clamber off of the boat only to fall face first onto the ground. "Oof!"

Reepicheep rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Despite the unnerving feeling in the atmosphere, I smirked at the young foolish boy.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" Caspian asked skeptically.

"I asked them the same thing," I admitted to Caspian who chuckled.

Lucy and Edmund looked at their cousin, as if both thinking they unfortunately were related to him.

Caspian withdrew his crossbow as he wandered further, looking around. Something was wrong and it was making me nervous. Suddenly, a loud rattling bell boomed throughout the town, startling not only those at the port but a flock of birds resting nearby. But that was it - there were no other movements once so ever.

"Something isn't right here," I said to the others as my hands gripped my draggers.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on," Caspian informed as he kept walking. "If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Reepicheep nodded and scurried back to the Captain.

The five of us began making their way into the town, where things seemed to be even more silent. Broken shutters were drawn on homes and rubble littered the ground. Night was beginning to fall fast and I hoped nothing would go wrong.

"Yeah, looks like nobody's in!" Eustace informed as he came dashing back after inspecting a home. "Do you think we should head back?"

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and I, as we were further down inspecting what looked like the town's main building, looked over at the boy.

"Do you want to come here and guard... something?" Edmund called back.

"Ah, yes!" Eustace obliged, rushing to the rest in nervous footsteps. "Good idea, cousin. Very um... uh, logical."

Caspian walked to him and handed him his dagger. I wondered if he'd even be able to handle the blade without hurting himself first.

"I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry," Eustace said, though his voice shook considerably.

We gave him a skeptical look before creaking open the door and wandering slowly into the dark rickety building.

The roof was high up and there were statues lined up along with small bells and ropes attached to them hanging from the ceiling.

"I'm ready to go when you are!" Eustace's voice echoed, drifting up to my ears as I kept walking.

We made it to a podium in the room where books upon books were stacked on top of the other. One book was open with names and numbers sprawled and scratched out on to it. Edmund got out his torch and turned it on to flash at the pages.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked, looking down at the scratches.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund inquired.

"Looks like some kind of fee," I observed, the book format looking familiar to me.

"Slave traders," Caspian explained silently, looking over at me.

They were startled by another bell ringing loudly, followed by a few more, and shouts coming from men as they descended from the ropes.

"Look out!" Caspian shouted to Edmund before shooting his crossbow arrow at one of the men.

I pulled out my draggers and slashed the closest slave trader to me. We continued fighting against these slave traders before a high-pitched squeal made us all stop. At the front was a man holding Eustace with a blade to his neck, who made the doors slam, and started walking forward with Eustace.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons," the man ordered.

"Like a girl?!" Eustace said incredulously.

"Now!" The man snapped.

Lucy grudgingly dropped her sword, glaring at the man, shortly followed by the other three. I stiffened before throwing my draggers onto the ground as I glared at the men.

"Eustace," Edmund murmured.

"Put 'em in irons!" The man bellowed and the rest of his men quickly followed their orders.

I would have tried to escape and struggle against them, but I knew it was useless and who knew what they would do to her or to the rest.

The man grabbed Eustace by the ear and he let out a yelp of pain.

"Take these three to the market!" The man ordered, gesturing to Eustace, Lucy and "Send those three to the dungeons," He added as he pointed to Caspian and Edmund.

"Listen to me, you insolent fool! I am your King!" Caspian yelled, thrashing against the men that were holding him back.

I tried struggling against the men restraining me only to be slapped harshly in the face by one of them. I winced at the sudden pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" Edmund spat as he also struggling against the men.

"Actually," Another man said, making his way out of the shadows, "someone else is going to pay."

I scowled at him as he went on, "For all of you."

With that, the man sent his men on their way. "EDMUND!" Lucy screamed for her brother who screamed back at her.

They began dragging us away as we struggled against their restraints but it was hopeless


	4. Good Luck With That Thing

**LUCY, EUSTACE AND** I were currently shackled along with other people and were forced to sit against a wall, waiting to be sold to the highest bidder. I noticed a man ran to the cart that was carrying a group of people. "Mummy!" a little girl, no older than ten ran after the cart.

"No! Melanie!" The man who I assumed was the little girl's father and that his wife was on the cart.

"Mummy!" The little girl continued screaming to her mother.

"Please," The woman cried as her husband almost managed to get to the cart, but was shoved off by large looking men.

"Mummy!" The little girl shouted one last time.

"Stay with Daddy!" The woman cried out to her daughter.

"Don't worry, I'll find you!" The man promised his wife.

I felt Lucy drop her head onto my shoulder as I glared at those who had just ripped a family apart. The cart drove out of sight then I saw those on the cart where on a boat which was floating away from the shore. The sky blackened and thunder cracked. Faintly I could hear screams of terror and then nothing. The darkness and the screams were gone.

We sat in silence until a man with blackened teeth and balding hair, walked over to us.

"You come here!" the man grabbed Lucy and dragged her off to be sold.

"Lucy!" I shouted as she was dragged off and I tried to grab hold of her hand but the man smacked me across the cheek.

I quickly spat my blood in the man's face making him glare at me more. He then smirked and walked away with Lucy being dragged along behind him. I could hear the greedy pigs buy her. Finally she was sold for a 150. A man with almost all his teeth gone, and the ones that were left were black, smiled at me.

"You're next," He informed me before he dragged me off.

"Here we are, a fine looking one. Young and very pretty," He informed the crowd as he grabbed my jaw and made me look at the crowd.

"Strong!" He exclaimed before I wrenched my jaw out of his hands.

"65!"

"75!"

"90!"

"100!"

"125!"

"150!"

"200!"

Finally, there were no more bids and a sign went around my neck saying I was 'sold'. I was then pushed to stand next to Lucy who also sported the same sign. I bit my tongue and tried not to say some 'colorful' words.

Then they brought Eustace out. "And now for this...fine specimen, who'll kick off the bidding?" The man asked but no one said anything.

"Come on now...he may not look like much, but he's strong," The man tried in vain to sell Eustace.

"He's strong alright. Smells like the rear end of a minotaur!" A man in the crowd shouted making a few people chuckle.

"That is an outrageous lie!" Eustace snapped. "I won the school hygiene award two years running."

The crowd laughed as I rolled my eyes at Eustace's childish.

"Come on, someone make a bid!" The man shouted angrily and I noticed a figure in the crowd move forward.

"I'll take them off your hands," a voice that was all too familiar said.

My head snapped to the direction of the voice. "I'll take them all of your hands!" The voice said as the figure removed his cloak revealing Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulder.

"For Narnia!" The members of the crew revealed themselves as they shouted.

Reepicheep quickly wen to us and picked the locks on our chains. "Thanks, Reep. I knew you'd come," Lucy thanked the noble mouse and I noticed my daggers were lying on the table next to me.

"Your highnesses," he bowed to us.

I picked up my daggers and threw one of them at the slave trader, the sharp weapon piercing him right in the shoulder. Then taking one of the shackles, I jumped onto the trader's shoulders and wrapped the chain around his neck. He struggled against me until he fell unconscious. He landed on his stomach with my feet firmly on his back. I quickly jumped back up and used my daggers to block the sword that was going to strike me. I kicked the man's feet from under him and slammed my heel into his chest before rolling into handstand and back on my feet.

Then the locals began rebelling against the slave traders. I smiled before swinging my leg and kicking a sword out of one of the traders' hands who ran away in fright. The battle finally ended and as people cheered, I looked around for Lucy and Edmund. "Kahlan!" I heard Lucy shouted before a figure wrapped me tightly in their arms.

I placed my arms around Lucy as she hugged me tightly before letting me go. I was then pulled into another hug but this time it was Edmund. We held each other tightly with my arms around his neck and his around my waist. We broke apart and he noticed my bruised cheek. I smiled at him before we walked with Caspian and Lucy back to where we had left the boats and Edmund kept his arm around my shoulders.

"Your majesty!" the man from earlier who had been chasing the wagon of people called.

"Hold it," Drinian said as he held the man back.

"My wife was taken just this morning," The man pleaded and the remainder of the event saddened me.

"It's alright Drinian," Caspian said, allowing the man to come closer.

"I beg you take me with you," The man informed Caspian as I saw the little girl; the man's daughter came up to him.

"I want to come," The little girl begged her father.

"No, Gael, stay with your aunt," her father said, brushing his daughter off.

"I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life," He continued to talk to Caspian.

"Of course, you must," Caspian said as we continued our way to the docks.

"My king! My king!" An old man called out to Caspian with a sword that was covered in barnacle in his hands.

"This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave. All those years," The old man, whom I believed was one of the lords explained to Caspian.

"That's an old Narnian sword," Edmund said when he looked closely at the sword.

"It's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords. Gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Here take it." He explained to us before handing the sword to Caspian before he continued "And may it protect you."

Caspian took it and the crowd cheered. "Thank you my lord. And we shall find your lost citizens." Caspian promised the lord before we continued.

"Edmund," Caspian stopped us and handed the sword to him.

Edmund turned it in his hand and I smiled.

"Good luck with that thing," I cheekily said before we walked back to the boats that would take us all back to the Dawn Treader.


	5. Everything We've Been Through

**IT WAS A** cool summer day. Edmund was off meddling with that sword of his while Lucy and I sat on the deck, chatting away. Eustace was off being a brat somewhere. Lucy was mending some clothes and I was sharpening my daggers and sword.

A loud commotion on the boat brought our attention away from us and to the small duel that was taking place between Reepicheep and Eustace

"Wonder, what he has done this time," Lucy said to me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who knows," Edmund said walking over to us and giving me a peck on the forehead.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder as we watched his cousin trying to fight to mouse, but it seemed like Reepicheep was trying to teach Eustace how to fight.

It ended with Reep giving Eustace a good push on the back and him falling to the floor, knocking over a basket. It fell and something let out a squeak. The three of us rose to see who it was and out of the basket came Gael, the little girl from Narrowhaven.

"Look," said Lucy.

"Gael? What are you doing here?" her father asked.

The little girl had no words, and then her father brought her into a hug. Drinian came forward with an orange in his hand. "Looks like we have an extra crew member," He informed us as he handed the little girl the orange and she accepted it quietly and timidly.

"Welcome aboard," Lucy said walking forward to her and her father and I joined her.

I nodded, indicating the same greeting. "Your majesties," she gave a small curtsy and looked up at each of us shyly.

"Call me Lucy," Lucy said, giving her a kind smile.

"And I'm Kahlan," I said to Gael as I smiled at her and extended my hand to her in a friendly way.

"Come along," I said to her as we started walking to the quarters that Lucy and I shared.

"Come on look lively! Back to work!" Drinian called out to the crew and they snapped out of it and to what they were doing before they were distracted.

Since we were ladies on a ship full of men, it was only proper that we have our own room apart from the male company. Lucy and I move to create a space for her to sleep. She looked like she wanted to interrupt us, but seemed too shy to speak.

"There," I said gazing down at the bed.

That evening we found an island with a cove. From the ship it looked beautiful. The sand looked white as it glistened in the sun and the lush green could be seen, as the forests were so thick that we couldn't see through them. There we weighed anchor and went ashore to sleep and search the island in the morning. Edmund tried not to leave my side, but setting up the camp was not something he could do and stay by me. I gave him a kiss and told him I'd sleep with him that night. So we did.

My back to his front, one arm pulled me close while the other played with a few locks of hair that had escaped the braid I had done that morning. I giggled as his fingers brushed a particularly sensitive part of my neck.

"Ticklish, are we?" his voice sent chills though my body.

"Edmund Pevensie, don't you dare," I whispered back. "I swear-."

"You'll what?" Edmund asked me as the arm that was wrapped around my waist pulled tighter.

I had nothing that I could use against him. I could threaten not to kiss him, but that would punish me too. So I made a pouting face and he chuckled. We were silent for a long time, the only sound was the sound of Eustace snoring a long ways off.

"What's the real reason why you wanted to join the army?" I asked Edmund as I managed to break away and sat up.

"To save freedom. To not feel useless," He answered me as he leaned against his elbow to prop himself up.

"Don't. I-I don't want you to, Ed, please," I begged him as I looked into his brown eyes. "Don't-. For me. I-I don't want you to go to war. I can't loose you, not after everything we have been through," I explained to him

"When I get back England I'm joining the army, Kahlan. You can't stop me. Now let's go back to sleep," he said in a calm voice as he laid back down.

I broke away from him and I turned my body to face away from him. Edmund knew I wasn't happy with him, as he didn't try to pull me back into his arms.

I could hardly believe him. Whenever there was a battle to be held, back in the Golden Age, where was I? I was on the front lines _with_ him. How could he think that I would just sit there idly while he's off somewhere getting shot at? And this time with no arrows mind you, but bullets. How would he think I was like some helpless girl, who would sit back at home when the people I love were fighting for their lives?

I was woken up when I felt someone, actually more like something picking me. I struggled in the grip of the hands when I noticed that Lucy was also being carrying by some invisible creatures. Why is it always me who gets kidnapped?


	6. Unseen

**I GROWLED BEHIND** the hand that covered my lips while I realized I left all but my daggers back at camp. We were carried from the beach and into the surrounding forest, our fellow crewmembers completely oblivious to our kidnapping.

We were carried through the forest, trying desperately to escape and remove the hands from around our mouths. It was pointless to even try.

Finally we broke free from the trees that had been constantly whipping us in the face and over the head, arriving in what appeared to be a very large, well-kept garden. The grass was cut into many intricate patterns and the hedges were all trimmed and molded into different shapes.

We were dropped without warning onto the ground. We landed heavily on own backs side by side, the wind completely knocked out of us, making us disorientated for a few moments. Lucy quickly crawled backwards, hopefully away from our captors as I stayed where I was but as we couldn't see them it was impossible to tell.

I got onto my feet and wrenched up Lucy from the ground who managed to unsheathe her dagger with her shaking hands from its place on her hip but it was quickly knocked from her hands.

I pulled out both my daggers while the creature knocked Lucy back, which had most likely was the one to knock away her dagger. I was then also shoved back onto the soft grass next to the younger girl and my blades thrown to the sides of me.

"There is no escape," One creature spoke, their voice dark and deep.

"Well put!" A second called and this one didn't sound threatening or dark, just normal and over enthusiastic.

"Scary!" Another called as he chuckled to himself.

"What are you?" Lucy inquired as she stared around at the nothingness that surrounded us.

"We are terrifying beasts!"

"If you could see us I bet you would be really intimidated!" This was met with voicing's of agreement of the many other surrounding creatures.

There appeared to be many of them by the sounds of things.

I rolled my eyes as they didn't sound scary at all and seemed to be talking themselves up so as to scare us. They were trying to hard to come across as 'terrifying beasts'.

"I doubt it," I commented.

"Silly little girl, he forgot to mention that we are _very large_!" Another new voice called.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked nervously and I placed a hand over hers

I could tell that Lucy was scared, not a lot but she was scared of the situation. We couldn't fight what we couldn't see."You two! You'll do what we ask!" The first voice called and his voice was starting to sound as though he was forcing it to sound threatening, making it sound rough and harsh.

"They will!"

"Very clear!"

"Well put!" Several of the voices called out, as they seemed set on commenting on every little thing said.

"Or what?" I asked darkly as my eyes sharpened at the invisible figures.

"Or... death!" A voice exclaimed.

Lucy grasped my arm as she both gasped in shock and we looked around. All we could see were some bursts of breath from the cold air.

"Death, death, death, death, death, death, death!"

" _Death, Death, Death, Death, Death!"_ The voices chanted.

"Well, we wouldn't be much used to you dead, now would we?" Lucy asked boldly.

She had quite a point and they knew it. Lucy and I started feeling a bit smarter and braver, glaring and smirking at what cornered us.

"Hadn't thought o' that," the first voice remarked and I now believed that he was obviously the leader.

"No, you hadn't," Another replied hotly.

"Alright, then we'll just kill your friends!" A crazed and upbeat voice spoke and our faces fell immediately as we didn't feel so confident anymore.

"What do you want with us?" I asked in defeat as I wouldn't let them hurt the others.

"You will enter the house of the _Oppressor_." Another voice spoke as we were shoved forward a few steps but there was no house.

"What house?" Lucy asked, her face showing her defeat as she gave in to their demands.

"This one."

Then right before our eyes, two doors opened revealing a golden light inside where we saw a front hall with a large staircase.

"You would think we would have gotten used to such strange things by now. But this is definitely strange," I remarked as I stared at the front door that with an inside but no house around it.

"Upstairs you'll find the book of incantations. Recite the spell that makes the 'unseen seen'," The first voice informed us as we stared at the hallway.

"Well put, chief! Well put!" One of the creatures complimented their leader.

The front hall was quite large but once you walked past the open entrance you could look behind it into the garden, there was no house!

"Well, go on! We haven't got all day!" One of them complained and I glared over my shoulder at where I heard the voice come from

"It's night time if you hadn't noticed. Sunrise is not for like another hour at least," I corrected it.

"Oh just get going! You've been warned!"

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Lucy demanded as she also stared back at them as we stood in the middle of the doorway.

"We can't read," The leader explained before another added; "Can't write either as a matter-of-fact."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked before I added; "Would have made everything a whole lot simpler."

"Beware the oppressor!"

"He's very oppressive!"

"What makes the Unseen Seen! Got it?"

"Don't forget!"

"Don't forget that!"

Lucy and I had heard enough of their chatter and strode through the doorway and into the large well-lit, yet dark entrance hall before the doors sealed shut behind us. The halls were long, dark and silent. The only noise was the sound of our footsteps, which seemed to eco off the surrounding walls. Everywhere was black, green and gold, all of it resulting in a rather creepy, mysterious atmosphere.

Lucy began to move towards an open door, which seemed to lead to a library. We could just barely make out a wall of books and a pedestal with one book set upon it.

Moving forward hesitantly past many arches that led to large, black doors on with side of them, we continued on into the large library. It was very open with lots of floor space, nearly every wall covered in shelves containing books, scrolls and manuscripts. Nearly all of them going up to the ceiling, off to one side of them was a rolling ladder that was obviously used to reach books higher up and there were several of them placed along the and I strode towards the pedestal and on it was a closed book but the cover was just a bunch of jumbled up letters scattered across it. Lucy tried to tug at the book's clasp at the side but it wouldn't budge.

I glanced around the book at the pedestal and noticed the many carvings and detailing on it. There was what appeared to be a cupid in each corner, blowing a gust of wind. I blow across the book's cover and immediately it came to life. The letters rearranged themselves and intricate vines appeared below the title and in the top corners.

It was the _Book of Incantations_.

Lucy moved closer again and managed to remove the clasp this time and together we turned the cover over onto the first page. There were so many spells, she had to contain a laugh when she noticed the 'Forgetful Spell' Lucy then turned a couple more pages and found two completely black ones, one was bare while the other held the incantation.

" _With these words,_

 _Your tongue must sew,_

 _For all around there,_

 _To be Snow."_ I smiled as I listened to Lucy say the incantation.

We then looked to the bare page as only a second later a small delicate snowflake landed on it and melted into the page. To our amazement, more snow began to fall around them and in only seconds the ground and everything else, besides the book and us were covered in a beautiful, crystal white blanket. Snow began to fall into our hair and we beamed around as we spun slowly to see to see the full extent of the magic spell.

Lucy and I shared a wide grin before Lucy turned back to the book and gave a big blow to remove all the snowflakes and immediately the pages flickered forward rapidly. Seeing no end to it, Lucy slammed her hand down on a page. My eyes widened as I saw green mist oozed from between the pages. I watched it cautiously while Lucy looked the other way. All the snow was gone now, the spell having broken.

My mind was completely clouded as I was bombarded with the tempting of the mist, _"power! It's all here. You can rule! No one will ever make you leave again! No one will ever show disrespect! They will all bow to you and your greatness; all you have to do is want it. Speak it and the world can be yours."_ My hands shot to my head as I forced away the dark thoughts.

 _"I will not become Jadis!"_ I spat out the name of the white witch in my mind and with it the dark thoughts were gone.

I gave a sigh as I tried to regain my breath and strength.

"I'm beautiful," Lucy, gasped as she darted her head around to see I was leaning back against a bookshelf and I seemed to be breathing heavily but Lucy ignored raced over to the door and gazed into the glass at her reflection. She darted back over to the book than she slammed her hand down on it.

Lucy's eyes searched the page desperately, spotting the incantation at the top of the page in small golden writing she began to speak, "make me she." but seeing that the spell continued on at different sides of the pages at different angles making it hard to read resulted in her tearing the actual page out of the book.

Lucy and I were awoken out of their troubles by a loud roar. My eyes shot open as she spotted the pages of the spell book once again fluttering forward rapidly.

"Lucy!" The voice of Aslan and Lucy gazed around trying to spot the Lion but he was nowhere to be seen.

I closed my eyes for a moment more as the voice of Aslan filled my head. " _Beware the mist, it will tempt your heart and mind. Do not give in. You must stay strong, my Queen."_

I saw the shocked look on Lucy's face before we grabbed each other's hands again as we went back to the book as it had stopped on just the page we needed.

"A spell to make the unseen seen," Lucy, stated before she gave me a nod, urging me to do the spell instead of her.

 _"Like the P in Psychology, the H in Psychiatry."_

 _"Invisible ink and the truth in theology."_

 _"The spell is complete. Now all is visible."_ I read out from the books as Lucy and I looked around in shock as the nearest rolling ladder moved by itself.

A clear figure appeared, as though it was made of water, the figure stepped off the ladder and dropped a book onto the floor before moving on. We watched on in fright as the figure disappeared again before suddenly we could make out an outline and then, a whole man. He had short, greying hair with a short beard and was wearing dark brown robes and was flicking through a book as he walked towards us.

He must have sensed something was off as his eyes rose slowly from the page he was reading first settling them on us. His eyes widening and immediately collapsed onto one knee in a low bow.

"Lucy! Kahlan!" Edmund cried out when he saw us exit the mansion along with the man from the library.

"Your majesties," The man said as he gave a small bow towards Caspian and Edmund.

"Caspian and Edmund, this is Coriakin, it's his island," I introduced the man to them as Edmund and Caspian each gave a bow in return to the man.

"That's what he thinks! You have wronged us magician!" A creature exclaimed, poking his head out between Caspian and Edmund,

Coriakin quickly began to walk forwards causing all the creatures to quickly hop backwards away from him.

"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection," Coriakin explained to the creature, which weren't scaring now that they were visible.

"Protection?" The leader exclaimed as they continued to call him out and call him 'the Oppressor'.

"I have not oppressed you," Coriakin spoke coolly.

"Could of! If you wanted to!" The leader stated.

"Be gone!" Coriakin exclaimed as he threw something at them and they quickly fled.

Lucy, who had followed after Coriakin, went with him as he returned to speak once again with Caspian and Edmund.

"What was that?" Lucy asked as we watched the creatures leap around in terror.

"Lint, but don't tell them that," Coriakin informed us, making me chuckle.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Dufflepuds," stated Coriakin before he waved his hand for Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and I to follow him and we were followed also by Drinian and Eustace.


	7. Tested?

" **WHAT DID YOU** mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" I asked Coriakin as we walked back into the mansion.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them. From the evil," Coriakin informed me and I looked at him in confusion.

"You mean the mist?" Edmund asked from behind me making Coriakin stop just before we entered the room from before.

"I mean what lies _behind_ the mist," he answered as he gestured for us to go in, which we did.

Coriakin walked to the middle of the room, holding a large, long cylinder of paper. He threw it out, unrolling it to reveal that it was a map. It landed on the floor, and the map changed from drawings on paper to a miniaturized version of the ocean, with islands popping up out of it, and clouds floating above it. Along the corners of the map were pictures of a centaur blowing a horn, and an army racing off into battle.

"It's quite beautiful..." Eustace murmured, looking at it.

The others and I looked at him in surprise, and when he saw us looking at him, he instantly scowled; "I mean for a make-believe map of a make-believe world."

I rolled my eyes at his words, smiling a little to myself.

"Here is the source of your troubles," Coriakin said as the map moved until it showed what looked like an island made entirely of dark clouds and sharp rocks, looking quite terrifying.

"Dark Island, a place where evil lurks," Coriakin stepped out on the map, his feet making small ripples in the ocean's water without getting his feet wet, looking at Edmund, "It can take any form." He turned his gaze to me; "It can make your darkest dreams come true." He then turned to Caspian; "It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To steal all the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked him making Coriakin turn to her.

"You must break its spell," Coriakin said before he turned back to Edmund.

"That sword you carry," he pointed to the sword at Edmund's waist; "There are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked which Coriakin just replied with a yes.

"The six lords. They passed through here?" Caspian asked and Coriakin replied, the clouds moving aside as he took a step towards Caspian; "Indeed."

"Where were they headed?" I asked him.

"Where I sent them," Coriakin said, the map began to move again and he stepped away from the map as another island came into view.

Coriakin raised his hand and a blue, glowing orb appeared above the island. "To break the spell, you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There, the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released," Coriakin informed us and we all shared meaningful glances before he continued; "But beware, you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy asked making again Coriakin turn to her.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword. Evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you," he said as he looked around at everyone in the room.

"Be strong, don't fall to temptation," he walked to Caspian; "To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." I looked over at Caspian curiously, wondering why Coriakin directed this particular statement to the young king.

" _That_ doesn't look too good," I muttered; looking at the huge expanse of dark, grey storm clouds ahead of us.

"Can we go around it, Drinian?" Caspian asked, looking at the captain.

"I'm afraid not," Drinian said grimly; "This storm's far too large to simply go around it, and in these waters, it could take us back to Coriakin's island. Our best bet is to go straight through it."

"Great. I'll go warn Lucy and Ed," I informed the two men before walking away, heading over to where Lucy and Edmund had been speaking to each other.

In the navigation room sat Caspian, Edmund, Drinian and I. The captain had summoned us there to speak with us about our voyage thus far.

"So," Drinian began, putting a small cap on a map a little bit away from an 'X' on the map marked 'Coriakin'; "We're stuck here," he turned to us.

"At half rations, and food and water for two more weeks, maximum," Drinian informed us as we grabbed on to part of the ship's ceiling as the boat lurched from a large wave, "This is your _last_ chance to turn back, your majesties," Drinian explain making Caspian and Edmund shared meaningful looks, knowing the weight of his words before he continued; "There's no guarantee we'll spot the blue star anytime soon, not in this storm. Needle in the haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

"I'm just saying," Drinian continued, "The men are getting nervous."

He walked around to the other side of the table the map rested on, "These are strange seas we're sailin'. The likes of which, I've never seen before," Drinian explained

"Then, perhaps, Captain. You would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we're abandoning the search for his family," Caspian said, getting up from where he sat and over to Drinian making Drinian sigh.

"I'll get back to it," he said, referring to the crew.

He picked up a robe and put it on, turning back to Caspian, "Just a word of warning. The sea can play nasty tricks on a crew's mind," he informed us before He pulled up the hood on his robe, "Very nasty." He walked out of the room, and Edmund stood up.

"I think I'll go help out, too," Edmund said, nodding at Caspian and placed a kiss on my check before walking out of the room.

I looked over at Caspian, who was staring down at the map in front of him, his finger tapping the cap where the ship was supposed to be, a frown on his face. I got up and went over to his side, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Caspian? Are you okay?" I asked the young king quietly and Caspian sighed, bringing his hand up to his temples and rubbing them in slow circles.

"No, I'm not," he answered before explaining why; "This voyage is taking out a lot on our men. Something could go wrong," he looked over at me; "We're running out of rations, and if we don't find land soon, there's a good chance the crew will threaten mutiny."

"I'm sure it won't happen," I informed him before, Caspian moved away from.

He sat down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. I went over to him and knelt down in front of him. "You need to stop stressing out. I'm sure we'll find the island soon, or some land, and we'll be fine," I informed him.

"But what if it doesn't?" Caspian asked, lifting his head up to make his dark eyes meet my green ones.

"It will be. You'll see," I assured him, smiling brightly at him before making a move to stand up and leave him alone.

"Thank you, Kahlan," Caspian said as he grabbed my hand to stop me from leaving and I flash him another smile before leaving him to his own devices.


	8. Temptation

" **ASLAN**!" **I HEARD** Lucy shouted making me fall off the bed we shared together, along with Gale.

After I hit the floor, I immediately shot back up onto my feet. "What? What?" I asked, looking around the room for any danger.

I then looked over at Lucy; "What is it?" Lucy looked down at the piece of paper in her hands.

"Nothing," Lucy informed me, crumpling up the paper and getting up from the bed and going over to the fireplace and throwing it in, and watching the paper burn; "It was just a bad dream."

"Oh..." I said, relaxing my raised fists. "You okay?"

"Yeah," was all she said.

"Why don't you go find Ed? He could help you," I suggested to her before lying back down in the bed.

Lucy nodded and left the room to find her brother while I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep again.

I leant back against the boat as the men rowed towards an island that they had spotted a while ago. The island was large, and it looked pretty barren. I could see smoke rising up from the ground from geysers.

I sat next to Eustace, and I had to say, I wasn't exactly comfortable sitting next to him. "I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege." Reepicheep said from the other boat, "There's no sign of anything living."

"Right," Caspian agreed, "Well, once you get to shore, take your men to search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues."

"Hang on, you mean the _five_ of us," Eustace said making Caspian, Edmund, and the rest of the crew members who were rowing the boat, all stopped to look back at Eustace.

"Come on, _please_ don't send me back to the rat," Eustace begged which Reepicheep replied with; "I heard that."

I smiled at his words while small chuckles escaped from some of the men. Eustace frowned and looked away from him, muttering, "Big ears." Only for Reepicheep speak again; "I heard that, too!"

Caspian, Lucy, Edmund and I laughed at Eustace's disgruntled face.

It wasn't too long after that we arrived at the island. With no help from the others, I jumped out off the boat and felt cold water lick me. The crew quickly went to work getting out baskets and crates to carry any food and water they found on the island.

The Pevensies and I followed Caspian as he led us around the island and around jagged rocks that pierced through the ground, vaguely resembling large fangs.

"Look!" Caspian exclaimed as we came towards a hole where a rope had been tied to a nearby rock so someone could go down into it; "We're not the first ones on this island."

"Think it could be the lords?" I asked as Caspian bent down and picked up a small stone.

"Could be," Caspian replied before he tossed the stone down into the hole to see how deep it was.

"What do you think could be down there?" I asked with my head cocked to the side as I saw a glittering, golden light coming from below.

"Let's find out," Edmund said as he grabbed onto the rope and started climbing down into an underground cave.

The rest of us watched as he went down, waiting for him to say something about what was down there.

"What do you see?" Lucy asked him once he reached the bottom.

"It's safe! Come on down!" He called up and I followed him down.

Once I reached the bottom, I felt Edmund place his hands on my waist to prevent me from tripping. I gave Edmund a small smile and we waited for the others to make their way down.

I looked around and saw a small pool in the cave. A drop of water came down from the ceiling of the cave, making my reflection quiver as the water rippled.

"Hey, guys! Check this out!" Edmund called out and we went over to where he was and saw the most peculiar thing lying in the water.

It was a clothed man, looking sprawled out in the water, but it looked like every part of him was made of gold.

"What's that?" Caspian asked, staring at the gold man.

"I dunno," Edmund said, "Looks like some sort of... gold statue."

Edmund stared at the statue for another second, then went to the wall, taking hold of a dried up root that rested on it and yanking it off. He went back to the water and tried to use the old, stiff root to move the statue, to see if there was anything around it.

When he dipped it in the water, he saw something happen to it and pulled it out, seeing the part that had been put in suddenly become a bright golden color that quickly began to spread across the entire stick. He tried to keep a hold on it as the stick suddenly became heavier and heavier, but found he couldn't and dropped it into the pool. I looked at the water in shock. "Did anyone else just see that?"

Caspian walked over to the pool, looking at the 'statue' of the man in the water as we now knew the reason for the statue's strange appearance. "He must have fallen in," Caspian stated as we all continued staring at the water.

"Poor man," Lucy said sadly.

"You mean poor _lord_." Edmund corrected as he saw a golden shield lying a few feet away from the man.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian murmured, recognising it.

"And his sword!" Edmund said as he pointed to where the sword was lying in the water.

"We need it," Caspian said and Edmund pulled out his sword and carefully went over to where the sword lay.

"Be careful," Lucy warned him as his foot got closer to the water.

He cautiously put the blade in the water and hooked it under the hilt of the lord's sword and pulling it out of the water. "Why didn't it turn to gold?" I asked, seeing that the two swords were unaffected by the water.

"Because the swords are magical," Caspian explained as he moved to help Edmund as he moved the sword away from the pool of water. "Here," Caspian held out his hand and grabbed the dry handle of the sword and held it up.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Lucy said sadly.

"Maybe..." Edmund said, putting his sword down; "Or maybe he was onto something." Caspian and I both furrowed our eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked him.

Edmund knelt down and picked up a shell that was lying next to the pool and dipped it in the water. Then he quickly pulled it out and put it next to the pool, watching it turn to gold. He stared at it in awe, and picked it up, keeping his eyes on the shell.

"Whoever has access to this pool," He began, "Could be the most _powerful_ person in the world." I felt an uneasy feeling settling in my stomach as I shared a glance with Caspian. Edmund looked over at his sister; "Lucy... We'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian said although Edmund seemed not to be paying attention as he kept staring at the shell.

"Says who?" Edmund asked.

Caspian frowned. "I do." Edmund looked back at Caspian, seeing his serious face and glared at him, picking up his sword, walking towards him.

"I'm not your subject," Edmund growled, using a voice I've never heard from him before.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?" Caspian asked with a knowing, angry look, "To challenge me. You doubt my leadership!"

"You doubt yourself!" Edmund snarled.

"You're a child!" Caspian countered.

"And you're a _spineless sap_!" Edmund shot back.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried incredulously, reaching out for his arm, only for him to yank her hand away and looked back at Caspian.

"I'm _tired_ of playing second fiddle!" Edmund said, glaring at the older king; "First it was Peter, now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you! And why do _you_ get Peter's sword? I _deserve_ a kingdom of my own! I _deserve_ to rule!"

"If you think you're so brave," Caspian began, " _Prove it_!" He shoved Edmund roughly and he stumbled back a step.

Edmund swung his sword at Caspian, and it clashed against his. I had to stop this before they killed themselves. Swiftly, I jumped in between them, holding her hands out to get them to stop but they didn't notice me as I felt the tip of one sword slice me across the cheek. I gasped in pain as I placed a hand on my now bloody cheek.

"Kahlan! I'm so sorry," I heard Edmund said to me as I walked away from them and out of the hole.

I walked back to the boats and asked one of the men if they could take me back to the ship. The man happily obeyed and now I was leaning against the railings of the ship with a bandage over my cut and Lucy by my side with Gale. As Lucy informed me, Edmund and Caspian stayed on the island to find Eustace, who was supposedly missing.

Gale was happily chatting with Lucy about something her mother did for her once when she stopped as we heard a loud roaring sort of sound. The ship became silent as the roar came again.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Drinian, who stood behind us.

The roar came again, and my eyes widened when I saw a cloud of fire coming from a hill on the island and began to feel a sinking feeling in my stomach at the sight of it.

"Is it the volcano?" Gale asked worriedly.

"Oh, no," Drinian said grimly, "That's no volcano." He turned to the crew, shouting, "All hands on deck!" The roar came again, and Gale huddled up beside Lucy, "Archers! Arm yourselves!"

Crossbows were handed out to every archer on the ship, and once they were ready, I heard a flapping sound and my eyes widened as I saw a huge dragon flying towards the ship. It flew around the ship, and the archers gathered on the deck, "Take your positions and wait for my command!" The dragon flew up and landed on the mast.

"What's it doing?!" Lucy shouted out fearfully as she kept Gale close.

"Fire!" Drinian shouted; the archers did as he commanded and began firing off arrows at the dragon.

It roared out and writhed in pain as some of the arrows landed, making the wood of the mast beneath it creak from its weight. "It'll break the mast!" The dragon instantly jumped off the mast and hovered above it. The power of the wind coming from its wings was enough to make some of the crew stumble around the boat.

"Right!" Reepicheep said, putting his sword in his mouth and climbing up the mast to where the dragon had landed on the mast again.

"Fire!" Drinian shouted again, the barrage of arrows that suddenly hit the dragon made it fall over, gripping onto the mast so it wouldn't fall over. Reepicheep climbed up to the top of the mast and jabbed his sword into the dragon's claw. The dragon roared out in pain, fire escaping its throat as it fell away from the ship and flew away back towards the island. The crew cheered once it had gone, but Lucy and I remained uneasy as Edmund and Caspian were still on the island looking for Eustace.

"Ed!" I cried, seeing him go by in the claws of the dragon. " _Edmund!_ " Lucy screeched in fear for her brother.

"Kahlan! Lucy!" Edmund called back as the dragon quickly flew away and back towards the island.


	9. Ramandu's Island

" **EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY, WAKE** up!" Lucy's shouting made Caspian and Edmund quickly sat up, expecting the worst with me following them.

Eustace didn't stir at all, "It's the blue star!" Reepicheep noticed Eustace hadn't awoken, and smacked the side of his face.

"Come on, old boy," he said, not seeing Eustace's displeased face from being awoken, "Wake up." Eustace sat up and looked to see the blue star shining in the early morning sky.

"This is great!" I said as I went over the map with Caspian, marking all the new islands they had come across, "Now that we know which direction the blue star is in, it should only take us a few more days to get to Ramandu's island!"

The next morning, I went around on the deck, surprised to find that no wind was blowing in the sails and only the sheer force of the men rowing the huge ship below deck was moving the boat. I could hear their groans and grunts from moving such a huge craft across the sea. I walked over to where Caspian and Edmund were conversing with Drinian.

"What happened?" I asked them, getting their attention.

"The wind has left us," Drinian said, looking to where the sail had been rolled up.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's island now, then?" Edmund asked, looking around at the wide ocean.

Drinian walked around Edmund over to the stairs that led up to the helm. "My guess is something doesn't want us to get there," Drinian answered Edmund.

I looked up at Edmund worriedly, knowing that this could be perfectly possible. He frowned thoughtfully and followed Drinian up to the helm.

"If I get any hungrier..." One of the crew muttered as they passed by Edmund and I, he looked up at where Eustace flew over their heads, "I'm gonna _eat that dragon_!" Eustace let out an angry growl at the sound of his words.

Eustace let out a soft roar and flew away, Reepicheep grabbing tightly to his horns at the sudden movement, "Ah! Careful!" Edmund and I went up to the helm.

"You can't seriously let them _eat_ Eustace," I said to the captain as I came up.

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may very well eat that-" Drinian was cut off when the boat suddenly lurched as if something had hit it. I let out a yelp and fell back into Edmund, who had grabbed onto the railing to steady himself. He pushed the two of us back up and went to where Drinian had stood up.

"What did we hit?" Caspian asked urgently as we ran to the side of the ship to see what we had hit to cause the sudden lurch.

I quirked a curious eyebrow when she saw the boat was moving along the water even though the oars weren't moving. Edmund looked up to the front of the boat and smiled widely from what he saw.

"Eustace! That's brilliant!" he cried making me look up and smile at the sight of Eustace's tail wrapped around the head of the dragon at the front of the boat, pulling it forward in the direction of the blue star.

Reepicheep scurried off Eustace's head and onto the head of the wooden dragon's head, holding onto the horn on its nose, holding out his sword.

"Onward ho!" The mouse exclaimed, the crew cheered happily, pulling their oars back inside the boat.

I wasn't entirely sure, but I thought I saw a smile on Eustace's face at the sound of their cheers.

Later on, in the navigational room, I was looking at one of the books, skimming over the pages interestedly as Edmund looked over the three swords we had collected. He picked one up and held it to the light, seeing the metal gleam.

"We can't even be sure the lords even _made_ it to Ramandu's island," Edmund said, looking over the other two swords.

I heard his words and shut the book I had been looking at; placing it back on the shelf I had found it. "How do we know they weren't tempted, too?" He placed the sword back on the table with the others, and I walked over to him.

"Maybe... this is all part of the test," I said as I went up next to him, "Remember what Coriakin said: Look for the blue star, stay true to its course. Don't yield, and don't falter." I gestured to the three swords of the three lords, " _They_ were tempted. _They_ faltered."

"And we almost did, too," Edmund said, placing a hand on my bandaged cheek. I frowned and put my hand on his shoulder.

"But you _didn't_ ," I said, "You didn't falter, you did like Coriakin said. That's a good thing Edmund. Look," I moved to lean against the table as Edmund sat down on it, "Everyone makes mistakes. You almost went for that pool back on Dragon Island, but you stopped, and you came back to the ship."

"Only because you stopped me," he said, "If you had not been there, I would have been the same as Lord Restimar."

"Don't talk like that," I said, "You would have known what it was, even without me there. You can survive without me, Edmund." Edmund reached for my hand and held it tightly in his.

"I don't want to," he said, he kissed my fingers and I felt my breath catch in my throat, "I don't want to know what it is to live without you, Kahlan. I don't want to know what life would be like if you weren't by my side." He kissed my wrist, moving the sleeve of the shirt I wore to expose more of my fair skin; "I always want you beside me. I always want you in my arms." He looked up at me, his hand caressing my cheek, "I always want to feel your skin, to feel your warmth and your heartbeat. I want you with me until the day I die." He gently pulled my forward and I moved obediently, standing in-between his legs.

"I don't want to leave you either," I murmured to him.

I was surprised when I suddenly felt Edmund's lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back; wrapping my arms around his neck while his went around my waist. I panted for air when he pulled away.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," Edmund whispered, his mouth went back to mine, and own lips intermingled once more.

I felt his tongue go past my lips and I sighed. His tongue ran over every part of my mouth and I struggled to keep her moan in my throat. He pulled away for air and his dark eyes stared into mine, a lustful fire burning behind his pupils. "I love you." He said as he moved to kiss down my jaw to my neck.

"I love you too," I said, saying it in such a breathy way as his kisses went down to my collarbone, and down to my clothed chest.

I squirmed slightly when I felt his hands go underneath my shirt and begin to trace patterns on my back and on my side. I let out a small whimper as his lips went back to my neck, sucking on it, " _Edmund_...!"

Edmund would have continued if it weren't for a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Edmund called, the door opened, revealing a smiling Caspian.

"We're here," he said, "Eustace got us to Ramandu's Island."

Edmund and I shared a surprised glance before moving to go out of the room and on deck to see the island. I smiled when I saw the island was covered in lush greens, and waterfalls cascaded down almost every cliff top of the island. I looked up, and saw that the blue star was still shining, and it seemed to be a bit larger and brighter than when they had been farther away. I looked to see Eustace had gone to rest on a boulder that was sticking out of the ground, lying down on it, breathing heavily. _He deserves to rest_ , I thought to myself.

"Drinian," Caspian said from beside me, "Make anchor and prepare the longboats."

"Aye, your majesty," The man said, nodding once and turning to the crew, "Furl the sails and drop anchor! Prepare the longboats to go ashore!" The crew bustled about, doing as the captain ordered them and getting everything ready.

As we walked through a stone path that surrounded the island, I found the island to be very quiet and creepy. The fact that it was just after dusk didn't particularly help that notion, only adding an air of darkness to the large, overgrown vines that covered the trees and their thick branches. With Edmund and his flashlight leading the way, he, Caspian, Lucy, I, and the rest of the landing party crossed a bridge that went over a large river. Looking down at it, I had a horrible flashback to the river near my parents' house, and I shuddered in fear.

Lucy noticed this and put a hand on my shoulder, I looked up and saw that her eyes were silently asking if I was alright. I nodded once and she released my shoulder, but reached for my hand, linking own fingers together for comfort.

I looked up at the gargoyles that rested on the sides of the bridge, finding them to be very unwelcoming. The group kept walking until we came to where two trees had grown so large and so tall that they grew together and formed an arch over a walkway. When we walked through the arch, we found a table on the other side that was covered in tempting and fresh-looking food. All of it was set up very elegantly, with candelabras in every few spots on the table. The table was covered in fine-looking meats, fresh fruits and vegetables, and tempting deserts all across it. Taveras noticed it right away.

"Mm... Food," he mumbled when seeing it.

Drinian held out his hand to stop the minotaur before he started eating.

"Wait," Drinian said, looking over the food suspiciously as Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and I went to the end of the table where three masses covered in vines sat at the three chairs at the head.

To get a better look at them, Edmund shined his light and found three bearded bodies covered in vines, with eyes wide open. The men jumped and pulled out their swords when they saw the men, but saw that they didn't move to attack them at all. Edmund and Caspian moved closer to them, swords out and at the ready if they needed it. Edmund looked curiously at one of the men, while Caspian looked down at their hands, seeing they bore rings. He moved some of the vines aside with his sword and recognized the symbol of the one at the head of the table.

"Lord Revilian," he said as he moved to the lord next to him and Edmund shined his flashlight on them to help him see the ring on his finger; "Lord Mavramorn," The crew began putting their swords away when they realized the bodies were three of the seven lords, some even began inspecting the freshness of the food on the table, seeing as how rations had been pretty stale lately.

Caspian looked over at the third lord, recognizing the pendant on his neck, "Lord Argoz."

Lucy moved some of the hair out of Lord Mavramorn's face, and jumped back when she felt his breath on her hand. Caspian leaned in closer to look at the lord and saw his long beard gently sway with his inhale and exhale.

"He's breathing..." Caspian murmured in surprise as looked at the other two lords and saw that their beards were doing the same as the first one.

"They all are," I said in surprise.

"They're under a spell," Edmund said as he looked at the lords.

Caspian thought about what might have caused the spell, then looked to see where the crew was inspecting the feast before them.

"It's the food!" He exclaimed suddenly, Taveras dropped the apple he was about to eat in shock at his words.

All of the crew instantly took a step back from the table. Edmund's light shined over something near the head seat and Lucy squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at it.

"It's the stone knife!" She said, recognizing it from when the White Witch slayed Aslan. She looked up at her brother, "This is Aslan's table!" Caspian looked at the men, and saw their blades resting at their waists.

"Their swords," He said, reaching into the sheath and yanking it out. Edmund and I quickly did the same with the other two lords.

"On the table." Caspian told us as we lay down the swords, along with the three others we had collected, creating a small circle with them.

"That's six," I said, counting them all up.

"Still missing one," Caspian said before I took a cautious step back when the six swords began to glow a blue light.

When a bright light began to shine over own heads, I looked up and saw a ball of light coming closer to them. We stepped back as the ball came down to the ground and changed its form, turning into a beautiful blonde girl dressed in a white dress, and glowing brightly.

"Travelers of Narnia," she said in a soft, lyrical voice, "Welcome." The young woman was so elegant, we believed her to be royalty, we all bowed before her respectfully.

"Arise." She raised her hands and we all stood up, "Are you not hungry?" An amused smile was on her elegant face when she asked this.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked her.

"I'm Lilliandil." She said, "Daughter of Ramandu." She stepped forward, "I am your guide." The four royals stepped closer to the glowing young woman.

"You're a star..." Caspian murmured making Lilliandil smile and nodded in confirmation. "You are most beautiful," Caspian said in shock.

"If it is a distraction for you," Lilliandil said with an uneasy frown, "I can change form."

"No!" Caspian and Edmund said at the same time.

I gaped incredulously at Edmund before roughly punching his shoulder. "Ow!" Edmund exclaimed in pain and I looked away from him angrily, feeling jealousy burn in my stomach at the star for capturing Edmund's eyes.

"Please," Lilliandil said, her voice making some peace between us, "The food is for you." She turned to the crew, lifting her hands to make all the candelabras light up, "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Always. Help yourselves!" She waved to the food, and some of the crew reached for it.

"Wait," Edmund said, making the crew stop, "What happened to them?" He gestured to the three lords who sat at the table.

"These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores." Lilliandil said sadly; "They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is... forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were sent to sleep."

I looked at the three lords, then back at the star-turned-human. "If they're asleep, then they're going to wake up, right?" I asked, "When would that be?"

"When all is put right." Lilliandil said making me frown at her vague answer.

"Come, there is little time." She turned and walked away from the table.

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, and I followed her while the crew helped themselves to the feast, in need of good food. She led us to a cliff where they could see Dark Island in the distance, only a day away by boat. "The magician, Coriakin, told you of Dark Island?"

"Yes," Caspian said, looking out at the menacing place.

"Before long," Lilliandil said, "The evil will be unstoppable."

"Coriakin said to break its spell," Caspian began, "We had to lay the seven swords at Aslan's table."

"He speaks the truth." Lilliandil said.

"But... we only found six," Edmund said, "Do you know where the seventh is?" Lilliandil looked over at Dark Island, pointing to it.

"In there." She said.

"Oh, fan-freaking- _tastic_ ," I groaned, staring at the island.

"You will need great courage," Lilliandil said, turning to face us, "Now waste no time."

Caspian nodded mutely, gazing at her, "I hope we meet again."

"Goodbye." She said before a bright light came from her center, temporarily blinding the four of us.

When it died down, we saw she had returned to the form of a bright, glowing orb of a star and shot up into the night sky. I looked at the Dark Island, I felt my stomach began to turn. This wasn't going to be easy.


	10. For Narnia

**WE WERE IN** complete silence as we sailed to Dark Island. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional groaning of the ship or the lap of the waves against the wood.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Tavros asked which it was odd to see a minotaur so on edge.

"Our worst nightmares," Edmund said, squeezing my hand in our old and current sneaky way of affection.

"Our darkest wishes," Caspian added. "Pure evil," Drinian added from the helm.

I didn't suppose he was too far off from that statement. He moved from the wheel and ordered, "Tavros, unlock the armoury." The minotaur nodded and obeyed with, "My lord."

Drinian shouted to the crew, "Archers, prepare yourselves."

Tavros shouted, "Light the lanterns." As the light began to fade and give way to a terrifying darkness.

"Let's get ready," Caspian said to Edmund, Lucy, and me.

Lucy and I took to our cabin and suited up. Lucy pulled tightly on my hair to braid it back as Gael watched us from the bed. I winced every so often as I was not used to my hair being pulled back so tight. It had been a while since my last real battle. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you two," she said making Lucy stopped her rough treatment of my scalp and tied it off quickly.

She walked over to the little girl while I massaged my sore head. "When you grow up," she said, sitting down next to her on the bed, "you should be just like you." Lucy gave Gael a small hug and I smiled.

Then I remembered something. I turned quickly and searched about in the drawer. "But you're so brave. And I... I'm scared," she whispered.

"Gael," I said softly making her turned her head to me.

I produced a shiny silver knife. "Come here a moment." She obeyed and walked over to me as I sat in front of the mirror.

I handed her the knife. "Can you read?" I asked her which she shook her head.

Quietly, I read the inscription on the blade, "Aslan gives us only what we can bare." I looked at her; "Aslan must think you're very brave to be here for this." I handed her the knife.

"When I was your age I was most definitely not brave enough for this," I informed her, gasping her hands tightly in mine.

"I don't feel very brave," she whispered looking at the knife in her hands with a frown.

"Courage is not simply one of the virtues but the form of every virtue at the testing point, which means at the point of highest reality," Lucy said, joining us at the mirror.

"Who said that?" Gael asked.

Lucy shrugged, "Will did, at the battle of Blunder Valley."

Giving a small shake of my head, I said, "Someone back home said it first. I just remembered it for the speech you made me give."

I remembered Lucy shoving me in front of the army, telling me to say something inspiring. All I could remember was that.

"Who was it then?" Gael asked making me shrug.

"Someone back home. Whoever he was, he was very wise," I informed her before we were soon told to join Caspian on the deck.

Quickly, before we left her bellow deck, I instructed Gael not to leave the cabin. And if worse came to worse, be ready to fight. Lucy and I then left her there with my knife and words of comfort.

I managed to find Edmund and stood next to him. "No matter what happens here," Caspian told us from the helm, "every soul before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have travelled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in."

Edmund turned his head and gave me a small kiss on the temple. "Our world...our Narnian lives, depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan."

That did it. My whole body filled with warmth and joy like it did the first time I heard that name. So many years ago in the dam of the beavers. The name filled me with hope and warmth and light. And today it did the same. Today I felt strong enough to face whatever it was the personification of evil threw at us.

"Think of Narnia," Caspian finished and walked down the stairs to join us.

"For Narnia!" Drinian shouted.

"For Narnia!" we bellowed.

Edmund gave Caspian a smile. Pride shone in his eyes. I looked to Edmund and watched him smile. It took a moment before he noticed I was looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Taking a shallow breath, I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth, "I love you, Edmund Pevensie," I said to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink at my sudden display of affection.

"I love you, Kahlan Young," with that he leaned down and kissed me full on the mouth.

Around us I could hear whistles and cheers from the men. But I didn't care. We were going into battle once more, there was no way I was going into it without telling him how I felt. How I always feel...about him.


	11. Sea Serpent

**THE SHIP SAILED** into the darkness in silence. No one dared utter a word. A chill ran down my spine in the form of the green mist.

"Helaine," Rhince whispered as the mist wafted over him.

He must have seen his wife. I could hear voices as the mist began to take its hold on the ship and the minds of those on it. I really couldn't see anything in the mist. It was as if it couldn't find anything I was afraid of for a moment. Then I saw Edmund's face. "You're such an idiot," it said into my ear, "As if I would wait for you..."

For a second I believed it. However, that warm feeling coursed through me when I realized that it was a lie. Edmund would never say such a thing, something so hurtful, to anyone. The mist soon left me. I looked over at the real Edmund. He was staring at the green mist. It was enticing him.

"Go away," He said. "You're dead." I watched as he tried to follow whatever it was he was seeing. "No!" he shouted.

"Edmund," I said and grabbed his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Y yes," he stuttered, not realizing he had said anything out loud.

I gave him a reassuring smile. We then heard something that was most defiantly not in our heads. A man was yelling. It took a few moments before we could make out what he was saying.

"Keep away!"

"Who's there?" Edmund called out.

Caspian then called out a few second later, "We do not fear you."

"Nor I you!"

Edmund grabbed his flashlight and shone it off the side of the ship in the direction of the noise. He soon found the source of the calls. It was a man. His clothes were rags and his beard was long, scraggily, and grey.

"Keep away!"

"We will not leave," Caspian answered.

The man raised a sword in a half crazy gesture, "You will not defeat me!"

The sword. "Caspian, he has a sword," I called.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian moved quickly to get a closer look at the man.

"You do not own me!" the poor, crazed lord cried and tried to move away from Edmund's flashlight's beam.

"Stand down," Caspian ordered and everyone lowered their bows. "Let's get him on board, quickly."

This was easier said than done. While if the man was sane it would have been accomplished with little difficultly, he was not so it wouldn't have been. Luckily Eustace flew in and picked the man up and dropped him on the ship. Caspian tried to talk the lord down, "Be calm, my lord."

"Off me, demon!"

"No, my lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian."

"Caspian?" the man turned his wizened face to the young king. "My lord?" He touched Caspian's face, trying to prove to himself that this was all real. "You should not have come here. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about, before it's too late."

Edmund agreed, "We have the sword. Let's go!"

Caspian gave the order, "Let's turn her about, Drinian."

"Aye aye, Your Majesty."

Lord Rhoop whirled on Caspian again, "Do not think! Do not let it know your fears or it will become them."

Edmund closed his eyes. "Oh, no."

"Edmund, what do you just think of?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He moved to the side of the ship.

"Ed!" I called.

The boat suddenly jerked violently as something underneath the waves had hit it. Cries of "what is that" were heard, but I had an awful feeling I knew what it was. What was Edmund always afraid we'd first got on the seas? A sea serpent.

"It's too late. It's too late!" Rhoop cried.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something that made me even more scared. Gael had come up from bellow deck. "Gael!" I cried as someone shouted at the serpent had gone under the boat. Quickly I ran and pulled her to me in a protective gesture.

Edmund, being slightly faster than I, stood in front of us. His sword unsheathed and ready to defend me and the little girl. That's when Eustace, in his wonderful dragon form, flew in with fire and attacked the serpent. He was thrown off, but flew right back for an attack on the monster. With one more breath of fire, Eustace sent the monster back into the sea.

"Out creature!" Rhoop shouted, mistaking Eustace for another monster, and threw his sword at Eustace.

A loud cry was let out as Eustace was hit with the sword.

"Eustace!" Lucy cried out. He then flew off, the sword embedded in his arm. "No come back!"

"We're all doomed! Doomed!" Rhoop ranted. The lord then tried to take hold of the ship, almost killing us in the process.

I ordered Gael to stay by my side. She nodded; whether she was afraid of the situation or me I wasn't certain. But I held her close as the ship swayed back and forth under the command of a lunatic. Drinian, with one manly punch, knocked out the lord and ordered, "Now crew, to your rowing position. Oars at double speed!"

"Aslan, protect us." I prayed in my head.

In that moment a bird descended from the sky and let out a cry. From where it had come there was a beam of light. From my years of knowing the great lion, I knew a sign when I saw one.

"Follow that bird!" I shouted at Drinian. A new cry, this one more akin to a drying rat, was heard. Our moment of safety was short lived. The sea serpent had returned.


	12. Fight

**I PULLED GAEL** as far away from the serpent's body as I could, but it seemed to be everywhere. It was encircling the ship with its body. For a few moments I didn't understand the plan. In those moments of panic and chaos all thought of plans were replaced with the simple thought that I had a small girl next to me that had no place in a fight. I had to get her to safety. Making my way to the cabin I took Gael and left here there with orders not to leave unless someone came to get her. She nodded, now understanding why she must obey. I ran back up to the deck of the ship and realized what was happening. The serpent was going to crush the ship with its body.

"It's crushing the ship!" I cried and withdrew my sword.

With one quick slash I managed to break the skin. It flew off in a roar and went for anyone that happened to be near the head. What followed was very confusing, unless you were in on what was happening. From the dragon's mouth of the ship a light shone. It was Edmund's flashlight. He was leading it away from the men. All the while I was holding onto anything to keep from flying off the side of the ship. The serpent almost bit off the entire head of the wooden dragon.

"Edmund!" I cried, thinking the worst had happened.

Grabbing one of my many knives from my leg, I threw it with precise aim and timing so that it hit just above the serpent's eye. Vaguely, through the darkness and the mist, I could see Edmund. He was alive.

"Still here!" he taunted.

To my left I saw Lucy knocking an arrow. She shot and it hit the serpent square in the eye.

I turned to her, "Nice shot!"

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian called.

A few seconds later the serpent was rammed into a bunch of rocks. Instead of blood, green mist escaped from it. I seemed to have forgotten it was still something made from the mind and not technically real. It started to glow bright yellow around the middle as it screeched in fury.

The body had grossly opened up to expose a bug like underbelly. To lunged toward the boat.

I took this opportunity and slashed off a piece of it close to the head. My knife was crudely sticking out of its eye. With little thought, I pulled it out. The piece I had cut off dissolved into green mist. A harpoon was thrust into my hand.

"Come!" Caspian ordered.

Obeying I followed him and most of the crew to the side of the ship.

"Ready?" Caspian called out. "Now!"

We threw the harpoons into the serpent's gross underbelly. A few wisps of green mist could just barely be seen.

"Pull its head down!"

We did so. But it was so heavy and strong. It was thrashing.

"Heave! Edmund do it!" Caspian shouted.

Looking up I saw Edmund looking straight into the mist. The party was looking the grip we had on the serpent. It was going to get away.

"Edmund!" I shouted.

"Do it!" Caspian shouted again.

Edmund's sword was glowing blue. The serpent made a bite at Edmund. It pulled back and, what looked like, blue lighting was coming or shooting at the serpent. The serpent fell back into the water. The clouds were dispersing, letting in beautiful beams of light. The green mist was now gone.

I looked up the mast and saw Edmund coming down. "Edmund!"

"Lucy, look!" I said. "The spell's lifting." Lucy ran to me and pulled me into a tight hug before letting me go.

Out of the darkness small boats. The people that had been lost to the green mist. Gael and her father emerged to try and find Helaine. "Mummy!" Gael shouted. "Helaine!"

Both father and daughter jumped the boat to swim to the woman who was emerging from the fading darkness. I looked to Edmund, who had finally joined me, and smiled. "You're an idiot you know."

"How so?" he frowned, thinking that my goal was to pull him down off his victory high. "You did something that could have gotten you killed."

"But it didn't."

I pursed my lips together, "Not the point. I was worried about you."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to this side. His hand on my hip. "I love you too."

The moment was interrupted by a familiar voice from the water. "Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy. Over here! Hey, Lucy. I'm in the water. Lucy!"

We moved to the other side of the boat and found Eustace trying to tread water.

"Eustace." Lucy smiled.

"I'm a boy again. I'm a boy!"

Reepicheep joined us, "Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped. Ha, ha!" The mouse then joined the newly humanized Eustace in the water.

"Where sky and water meet, Where the waves grow ever sweet~. It's sweet." He drank the water. "It's sweet!" He pointed to a whiteness that seemed to spill from the sky into the water. "Look! Look!"

There could only be one thing that lay behind something with such beauty. Aslan's Country.


	13. Home Again

**WE GOT AS** far as we could in the Dawn Treader before Caspian, Lucy, Eustace, Reepicheep, Edmund, and I took a small boat for ourselves. Edmund and Caspian rowed while Lucy and I marvelled at the water. It was indeed sweet. So sweet it was like a full course meal all in of itself. And the white of the water wasn't the water itself. It was lilies, so many hundreds of lily blossoms. I had never seen so many outside a wedding.

"So, what was it like when Aslan' changed you back?" Edmund asked Eustace.

"No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain. You know, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop."

"It's okay, Eustace," Edmund said. "You were a pretty good dragon.

"My friends, we have arrived," Reepicheep said. We had. Just beyond the lily water was a beach. And on that beach was a wave that was suspended in the air. Edmund got out before me and held his hand out. I took his and we held hands up to the strange horizontal water wall. "Aslan." Eustace said.

The company turned and we saw him. The Great Lion. He was even more beautiful than I remembered him. Great golden mane, warm golden eyes that made you feel like you could lie down and take a nap without any worries. This was the lion from my memories, the one that loved me even though I was short-tempered. That gave courage when I needed it. That kept us safe through our travels. This was Aslan, son of the Emperor Over the Sea. The King above all kings.

"Welcome, children. You have done well," he walked so that he faced us. Separating us from the water wave. "Very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at its end."

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No, my country lies beyond."

I looked, trying to see past the water.

Caspian asked, "Is my father in your country?"

Aslan answered, "You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

Caspian approached the water slowly. His fingers just grazed the wall, but he pulled back. His eyes were full of tears.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. A people." He walked up to Aslan and said, "I promise to be a better king."

"You already are." He turned to us. "Children."

"I think perhaps it's time we went home, actually, Lu," Edmund said and he was right.

"But I thought you loved it here," Lucy said.

"I do," he squeezed my hand. "But I love home and our family as well. They need us."

Reepicheep cleared his throat. Removing his little golden circlet with a red feather he wore around his left ear he said, "Your Eminence," he bowed, "ever since I can remember I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Aslan spoke with his great voice, "My country was made for noble hearts such as yours no matter how small their bearers be." "Your majesty," Reepicheep gave another deep bow to the Great Lion.

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian agreed. "Well, I ."

Edmund added, "It's true." He gave a bow which I copied.

"Here, here..." Reepicheep bowed to us.

Lucy approached the mouse and did something I knew she had been waiting to do since she had met the big mouse. She got down on her knees and asked, "May I?"

Reepicheep said, quite embarrassed, "Well I suppose. Just this ."

But Lucy had picked him up and cuddled him against her chest.

"Goodbye, Lucy."

She then set him down, rose, and joined us. Eustace walked to him and took a knee.

"Don't cry," the mouse said to the boy.

"I don't understand. Will I not see you again? Ever?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend." With that, he scurried to a small boat that fit him perfectly. First he left his small toothpick like sword behind. And he rowed into the water wall that separated us from Aslan's Country.

He then tipped over the edge into eternal paradise. Tears ran down my eyes and I buried my face into Edmund's sleeve. "This is our last time here, isn't it?" Lucy asked making my breathing hitched.

"Yes. You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan."

Edmund broke from me and I felt my heart break as we approached Aslan. "Will you visit us in our world?" Lucy asked.

"I shall be watching you, always," Aslan said.

"How?" I questioned him making Aslan say, "In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?" she asked.

"Mm. Yes, dear one. One day."

A roar from Aslan broke through the water wall as Caspian turned to look at me. "There's something I forgot to give you before you left last time," he informed me, making me stare at him in confusion.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something that I thought I lost. "My necklace," I gasped, grabbing the necklace from him. "Where did you find this?"

"My father gave it to me before he died. Telling me the story that when he was younger, he found it in the forest and it made him believe that Narnians existed," Caspian informed me making me smile brightly at me before pulling him into a tight hug, thanking him for returning my lost necklace.

"You're the closest thing I have to family," Caspian turned and gave Eustace a clap on the back. "That includes you Eustace.

Edmund gave Caspian a hug. The Lucy did then I followed. Edmund gave one last bow to Aslan and Lucy and I embraced the lion's neck.

"Will I come back?" Eustace asked.

"Narnia may yet have need of you," Aslan said.

Eustace nodded and we all disappeared into the water. We returned back into Lucy and I's room in the Scrubb's house, the water draining from the room which left us dry and in our original clothes. Edmund and I sat on the bed while Lucy and Eustace were lying on the floor. I noticed my necklace was around my neck. "Eustace! What are you doing up there? Jill drop in for a visit," Mrs. Scrubb shouted from downstairs, making us sigh as we were forced to keep Narnia a secret again between the four of us.

Edmund, Lucy and I left the Scrubbs after the war ended, leaving behind Eustace and Narnia.


End file.
